El final
by full domination
Summary: quien diría, agua y fuego sin lastimarse.... prox capitulo "batalla final"
1. el principio de las cosas

Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

soy nueva en esto asi que bueno.. dejen reviews :D..

esto es para ustedes...

-------------------- cambio de lugar o de tiempo.

**El Final**

_El Principio..._(N/A ¬¬)

Su espiritu salio de su cuerpo dejando un avatar furioso sediento de sangre, veia horrorizado el espectaculo. era el luchando con Zuko, el mayor se defendia bien pero en algun momento habia cesado su ataque mas no asi su contrincante que no paraba de lanzarlo de un lugar a otro. zuko se levantaba siempre con una sonrisa, algo que nunca habia visto, pero a ese aang no le importaba, lo lanzo lejos logrando que un muro de tierra le rompiera algo, lo miro fijo, sonrio...

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- desperto sudando frio, cada noche lo mismo, un mundo arrasado por sus manos, ya le daba miedo cerrar los ojos, recogio un papel a su lado, habia una imagen del principe de la nacion del fuego.

"cualquier informacion sobre estos sujetos debera ser entregado a cualquier soldado de la nacion del fuego cualquier accion que osbtruya su captura sera considerado traicion y se pagara con el encarcelamiento y trabajo forzado"

- quizas no sea tan malo despues de todo...-

-con quien hablas aang?-

-con nadie katara- no se habia arrepentido de su descicion-gracias por todo- le sonrio lo mas tierno que pudo

-tranquilo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pescado?!! estan frescos, es solo cuestion de...- decia mientras le cortaba la cabeza y la cola colocandolo en la nariz de aang - no gracias- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-joyas?- mmm no -

- no querra verduras frescas sr?- era un chico un poco menor que el- no gracias-

-vamos son deliciosos y si me lo pregunta mi madre es la unica que no las vende podridas-

-LEE!!!!!!! cuantas veces te he dicho que ni le mientas a los extranjeros- dijeron al unisono - que voy a hacer con tigo lee...-

-bueno joven me voy cuidese y recuerda nuestras frutas son las mejores-

Esta era la ciudad donde el jefe pertenecia a la tribu agua y comandaba uno de los mejores ejercitos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-gran Sr del reino acuatico-

-reino acuatico? que diablos crees que haces aang?-

-callate soka- aunque katara se hacia la misma pregunta.

- Gran Sr. venimos a pedirle su gran ayuda para poder vencer a la terrible nacion del fuego. la tierra de Ba Sing Se ha sido dominada por Azula- el jefe escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras del avatar.-solicitamos su ayuda y el de todos los miembros de su tribu-

-ya veo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-adonde vas?- azula estaba dudando de la lealtad de su hermano

-el maldito sabe algo y necesito saberlo-

- a que te refieres?- zuko no se caracterizaba por ser una persona introvertida no podia ocultar la ira pero...-

-que fue un traidor desde antes, Gran General Iroh ! al diablo!-

azula reia estruendosamente- ve hermano pero no lo lastimes tanto recuerda que es tu tio-

-si claro- _"claro"_

_-_de todas maneras siganlo- ordeno a los Tai lee, tener demasiada confianza era un error que los llevaria a la destruccion en solo un momento. No debia, no _podia_ olvidarlo.

Notas de la autora..

tengo mucho más material pero no se si deba publicarlo, porque esto no me deja, si alguien puede decirme como se suben nuevos capitulos porfa diganmelo.. en algun review o algo asi... gracias de antemano (sorry la ignorancia)


	2. la verdad de las palabras

Aquí les pongo el segundo, espero que les guste...

**La verdad de las palabras**

-me va a decir que es lo que quiere o no?- la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y el que ese anciano supiera más de su madre que él no ayudaba mucho.

_-solo quería entregarte esto- dijo mostrándole un pergamino antiguo a mal traer –ella salvó a nuestra familia y dejó esta carta para usted-_

_-¿qué le pasó?- "¿vivía cuando se fue?"_

_-los de la nación del fuego la ejecutaron joven- "bastardo"_

-Abran!- los tai lee no dudaron en obedecer.

-que sorpresa, el príncipe de la nación del fuego en mis aposentos- su mirada denotaba la decepción.

-cállate tío- no necesitaban escuchar más, cerraron la puerta como toda posibilidad de escuchar.

-recuperaste tu honor permíteme felicitarte- a iroh le sorprendió la mirada de su sobrino, reflejaba tanto dolor.

-no, azula no es quien para devolvérmelo-

-¿seguirás tu patética búsqueda del Avatar?- a cada palabra de su tío más se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba, pero era mejor así

-aún si lo atrapara no recuperaría mi honor-...- terminaré lo que empecé-

-hn?- no entendía esta nueva actitud de su sobrino y eso lo asustaba

-ozai-

-¿enfrentarás al señor del fuego? Morirás antes de haberlo tocado!-

-si pero habré lanzado un golpe y será suficiente para recuperarlo- el frío de sus palabras le dolía

-¿tan poco te importa tu vida zuko?- por primera vez su sobrino lo miró a los ojos - ¿a ti si?- el silencio de su tío dolía, dolía mucho-

-zuko sabes que...- desvió la mirada nuevamente, sacando una especie de paquete

-aquí tienes unos pastelillos y el mejor té que encontré espero que te guste- se dirigió ala puerta- lo siento tío en verdad- y sin más preámbulos se fue.

El rostro de Zuko era más duro que nunca

-¿cómo fue zuzu?- como la odiaba

-es un bastardo envidiosos de su hermano- se alejaba lo más rápido que podía mientras la risa de azula sonaba a sus espaldas.

-¿es por aquí?- dos sombras surgían de la oscuridad corriendo a toda velocidad.

-shh no hagas ruido... ahí abajo!- la repentina explosión acabó con los guardias y con la celda. Sólo había un anciano en ella.

-¿usted es el ex – general iroh?-

-¿puedo saber a que se debe su visita? Tengo un delicioso té y unos exquisitos pasteles que gustoso podría compartir-

-no tenemos tiempo, vamos!- si no lo hacían a tiempo no valdría de nada el esfuerzo y Ba sing se sería historia –anciano hoy serás libre-

El equipo de libertadores había sacado al dragón del oriente de las paredes de Ba Sing se ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-puedo saber si odian tanto a la nación del fuego ¿por que me ayudan?- a mirada del anciano era seria _demasiado._

-su sobrino...- iroh estaba incrédulo- mire esta noche correrá sangre en Ba Sing Se, usted no parece mala persona, tome este dinero y váyase a este pueblo, de el recibo a la tienda llamada "Chi" y dele este mensaje al Avatar- el chico que en alguna vez se mostró como mudo, daba ordenes como nunca.

No podía dormir sabiendo lo que le esperaba, o moría en el intento o vivía para morir recuperando su honor "no llegaré a anciano" sonrío ante este pensamiento.

-¿listo hermano?- la mirada de su hermano había _cambiado_ mucho, era completamente inexpresiva, lo usaría claro que sí, pero no _debía _fiarse, un error así sería fatal.

-si- _"azula siempre miente"_

-esta ciudad se arrodillará ante la nación del fuego-

Su hermana dirigía el ejercito que marchaba por las calles de la ciudad, a su izquierda el jefe de los Tai lee y a su derecha él, quien miraba el cielo perdido, divagando. Al frente un montón de campesinos en pose de pelea.

-míralos hermano, insectos ante dioses- no la miraba

-yo me encargo de estos - una sonrisa sádica en los labios de Azula

-demuéstrame de que eres capaz-

Caminaba lento moviendo sus manos constantemente, arrastraba sus pies con su mirada perdida hacia el suelo

"_él te matará"_

Se detuvo sonriendo cruelmente

_ahora..._


	3. sentir

_**Buena... me disculpo por los errores anteriores.. soy un poco nueva en esto, mas procuraré no cometerlos de nuevo, en cuanto a la redacción siempre ha sido mi tope, espero que mejore a través de los capítulos... gracias por el apoyo y las críticas siempre son bienvenidas...**_

**Datos prácticos: mmm aldeanos o campesino a persona habitante de Ba Sing Se (no sabía como ponerles)**

Sentir 

Pudo verlos bien, temblaban, no podían mantener firmes sus armas, eran muy viejos o en el mejor de los casos muy jóvenes. Trató de calmarlos con una sonrisa, y al parecer dio resultado...

Giró lentamente sacando sus sables y enfrentando a los que en un momento se juró proteger.

-¿qué haces?-

-lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo-

-¿nunca aprendes zuzu? Después de todo sigues siendo un fracaso, general soki avance-

"_el verdadero poder viene de la respiración no de los músculos"_

La batalla había comenzado, Zuko desvió el ataque, logrando que las llamas lo rozaran, era tranquilizante. A cada ataque, el los devolvía con más fuerza. Mantenía sus pies pegados al suelo.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, precisos y mortales.

-hay algo extraño en esto-

-¿a qué se refiere su alteza?- _qué planeas _-pobre muchacho no sabe diferenciar una postura de maestro tierra y fuego-

-segundo batallón avance- el chico apretó sus sables _2 tierra y 6 fuego _sonrió nuevamente.

-_otra vez _esos pies- extraño, ¿debía atacar? ¿La estaba provocando? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Apretó sus sables con fuerza, acababa con las piedras con agilidad mas nunca despegaba sus pies del suelo

Has mejorado hermano 

Zuko retrocedía, avanzaba, esquivaba, bloqueaba. Estaba tranquilo, el fuego a su alrededor lo abrazaba y acogía como nunca, podía escucharlo fluir bajo sus pies y sentir su fuerza desbordante. Trató de ver cual de los maestro tierra era el más poderoso.

-tu!- las llamas de un farol se extendían acabando con el de la izquierda.

-zuko atrás!- no se dio el tiempo de ver quien hablaba solo atacó, tres soldados en el suelo y otros más por mano de los libertadores y aldeanos. No alcanzo a ver quien lo había salvado pues 40 hombres avanzaban en dirección a ellos.

-estos son míos! Saquen a la gente de aquí!- ordenaba el bastardo pero debían admitir que era intimidante, después de todo la sangre de ozai corría por sus venas.

Respiraba lento y pausado, sus manos bajas pero en constante movimiento, lo había visto una vez en esa chica de la tribu agua, ¿katara era su nombre?, controlaba agua desde las profundidades sin tener que verla, si katara era. Respiraba más profundo siguiendo el compás de algo que se aproximaba.

-¿que hace alteza?- no lo sabía, era un poder que no entendía en su hermano, la facilidad con que controlaba el fuego, la fuerza con que destruía maquinas y batallones.

El chico se desplazaba lentamente mientras sus manos se movían acompasadas con su respiración, ya no escuchaba solo sentía el flujo de energía que quería salir, expandirse y destruir. Lo despertaría pero...

-algo no esta bien-

-¿su alteza?-

Pudo oírlo, algo moviéndose por debajo _pero que diablos_

Zuko abrió los ojos asumiendo por primera vez una posición digna de un maestro fuego, al tiempo que un río de fuego era enviado al cielo desde las profundidades. Lo había desatado pero... ¿_controlarlo? _ Respiraba profundo, como si el oxígeno fuera a acabarse, mientras sus brazos se movían creando látigos lanzados hacia los soldados. Azula no lo creía a cada movimiento de pie de su hermano otro látigo aparecía del suelo en lugares distintos acabando con el orgullo de su nación _niño estúpido _

Debía respirar, concentrarse y encontrar el siguiente punto, más fuego y 10 soldados yacían en el suelo.

-Avancen!- la princesa se había desesperado, podía verlo... como su esfuerzo se perdía, algunos soldados corrían por sus vidas, otros yacían en las manos de los aldeanos.

Solo se concentraba en su respiración, no escuchaba nada más que el río de fuego corriendo por debajo, dibujo una línea y con un golpe, la tierra le entregaba una especie de cortina destruyendo soldados y maquinas. El brillo era intenso _puro_, reflejándose en las obres doradas de zuko. Con una mano lanzaba ataques y con su cuerpo sostenía el fuego, las llamas triplicaban su tamaño al cruzar la línea que había creado acabando con la mayoría de los soldados. Su hermana palidecía mientras los demás soldados se retiraban, había _ganado_. Si se hubieran fijado un poco más _solo _ un poco, se habrían dado cuenta de que no duraría mucho más sin desmayarse. Le costaba respirar, no veía, no escuchaba, solo sentía la energía a su alrededor debía seguir así, respirar profundo, lento, solo sentirlo...

No podía abrirlo le temblaban las manos, como deseaba que su tío estuviera ahí, pero no. Estaba solo.

"_Hijo..._

_Recuerda, la verdadera esencia del fuego no viene del sol sino del centro, son tus emociones quienes lo alimentan y tu razón quien lo controla, necesitarás el equilibrio para controlarlo, se que lo entenderás a su debido momento. No olvides nunca lo mucho que te quiero_

_Hasta siempre..."_

Solo respirar... _Nada más. _


	4. volviendo a la realidad

_**Lamento la demora… y gracias por el apoyo…**_

………………………………………………__

_**Volviendo a la Realidad…**_

_Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor._

_-Buenos días señor, ¿qué es lo que desea?- era un anciano igual que él, solo mostró el papel que le había dado la chica del grupo de los libertadores, su mirada era vacía e intimidante._

_-oh ya veo, ud es Iroh ¿no?- _

_-si- _

_-su sobrino es buen muchacho- decía mientras buscaba una caja grande y empolvada –trabajó un tiempo con migo a cambio de esta caja, nunca me quejé de su trabajo pero es muy callado ¿he?- _

_-…-_

_-es uno de los originales, no hay muchos ¿sabe?, pero es un buen chico, tome, le dejo esta nota-_

_-¿el juego original?- vio el mensaje…"Feliz Cumpleaños tío"- finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios"_

….

-Aang debes concentrarte más-

-katara, esto no funciona, no puedo hacerlo-

-lo mismo dijiste la primera vez que intentabas tierra control-

-esto es diferente, no tengo un maestro que me enseñe, y segundo, la tierra se controla, el fuego es distinto, y aparte, causa una sensación extraña en mí… yo…-

-hace bien en tratar de controlarlo joven avatar- la voz ronca y profunda del anciano, su repentina seriedad y su mirada intimidante los incomodaba un tanto.

Las miradas de sorpresa de todos fue suficiente como para que Iroh comenzara a hablar.

-los libertadores y un grupo de maestros tierra liderados por un joven llamado Haru crearon una resistencia contra Azula -

-¿libertadores?, están bien? y jet?- la muchacha estaba acelerada, la sola idea de que jet estuviera vivo, le revolucionaba todo dentro.

-solo vi a dos, pero eso no significa mucho señorita, sacarme de prisión no era una tarea fácil, si el joven jet se encontraba débil, hubiera sido mejor no llevarlo ¿no cree?- realmente no pensaba que estuviera vivo, pero no era el momento indicado para hablar de sus teorías.

-katara mira esto-

"Ba Sing Se esta libre de la nación del fuego, el rey debe volver lo antes posible y preparar nuestras posiciones de guerra, esperen a nuestra llegada"

-esto, esto es grandioso! Vamos Soka hay que buscar comida!-

-pero como…-

-Soka?-

-como sabemos que no es una trampa, que no les han lavado el cerebro a este anciano y a los libertadores, eso explicaría su salida milagrosa- no tenían tiempo para caer en una trampa.

-no realmente, nos costó mucho a decir verdad-

-Haru!!- el chico se veía mal, pero su mirada no denotaba cansancio alguno, una simple y pura felicidad.

-nosotros y los libertadores ayudamos a la liberación de Ba Sing Se- apenas hablaba, su voz sonaba realmente cansada, como si hubiera librado una gran batalla.

-pretendes que creamos que un puñado de hombres derrotaron a todo un ejercito liderado por Azula? Oh vamos, debes inventar algo mejor que eso…-

-Soka!- su hermano se caracterizaba por ser idiota.

-tiene razón en desconfiar katara, pero no éramos sólo nosotros, un joven de esa misma nación fue el que prácticamente los venció-

_Zuko_

-un hombre? Y de la nación del fuego? Ja!- Soka estaba en guardia, no lo engañarían tan fácil.

-no creo que mienta- por primera vez en toda la conversación toph dio su opinión sonando más como una imposición, la chica de los libertadores se dirigió de pronto a Iroh.

-su sobrino es el hombre más poderoso que he visto después del avatar, lo ví acabar con 20 soldados de un solo ataque-

-él es un traidor- la chica de la tribu agua seguía enfurecida por su último encuentro

-de lo único que es traidor es de la nación del fuego, lanzaba látigos del suelo y acababa con 10 soldados, se desmayó antes de poder ver lo que habíamos hecho-

-esta bien?- todo en el anciano cambió repentinamente.

-una familia lo cuida, está inconciente, con mucha fiebre, pero esta vivo-

-llévame con él- no había tiempo para pensar, debería calmarlo, volverlo a la realidad antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez como enfrentarse a Ozai el solo.

-yo también iré- Aang se sentía extraño por esta nueva preocupación de Katara.

-esta bien iremos todos- era la única forma de _cuidarla. _

Caminaban en silencio siguiendo a haru, cada uno en sus pensamientos, si Ba sing realmente había sido liberada, tendrían poco tiempo antes del contraataque.

-joven avatar, la próxima vez que intente controlar un poder como es el fuego, debe concentrarse en su respiración, puedo enseñarle algunos trucos que la vieja experiencia me ha dado-

La sonrisa de Aang era tan grande, que no eran necesarias las palabras.

-gracias-

-no es necesario, se muy bien el daño que nos ha hecho esta guerra sin sentido-

-aquí es-

Era una casa pequeña, un pasillo y dos habitaciones a partir de la puerta, las ventanas estaban cerradas con tablas, nadie debería saber que había vida en ese lugar. Mientras más se adentran por los pasillos, la cantidad de heridos refugiados aumentaban.

Por fin lo vieron, la última sala, estaba delgado, sudaba frío y al parecer sufría mucho.

Katara se acercó a su cuerpo, tan débil, tan frágil. Lo examinaba con cuidado, se sorprendió de cuanto.

-es,esta mal, respira con dificultad y la fiebre sigue aumentando, deberíamos llamar a un curandero-

-eres la única aquí- el tono de Haru, era más bien una orden, ella debería ayudar a los heridos en ese refugio.

Iroh se acercó a su sobrino, le cambió el paño de su frente- no podrá hacer mucho por él, este no es un daño físico, vaya y ayude a los demás, de zuko me encargo yo-

La habitación de un momento quedó vacía.

-zuko escucha, se muy bien que este no ha sido un tiempo fácil, y estas cansado de luchar, pero necesito que entiendas algo, no voy a perder un segundo hijo en esta guerra –le acariciaba la frente como si hablara con el propio Lu ten- despierta o tendré que acabar con la misma muerte- rió de una forma extraña, los que escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta estaban sorprendidos... después de todo Zuko era uno de sus mayores enemigos… o no?

…………….

Abrió sus ojos y no podía enfocar nada, se sentía mareado, de un momento a otro el oxigeno no era suficiente. Se levantó sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina, trataba de correr pero el piso temblaba, su meta? Un balcón al aire libre, no podía pensar en nada más solo en llegar, la vista se le nublaba. Se apoyo como pudo respirando profundo rogando que el mareo se detuviera.

Iroh miraba como su sobrino se debatía para mantenerse conciente, comenzó a caminar tarareando. La mirada de su sobrino se dirigió a él, estaba completamente perdida.

Se coloco a su lado mirando las estrellas, después de todo era su tío.

-es una linda noche no lo crees?- sentía como su sobrino giraba su mirada, cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente.

-tío..- agacho su cabeza y cerro sus ojos con fuerza -lo siento yo… -

-tranquilo - le dijo con su mejor sonrisa - será mejor que te vayas recostar un poco mas si es que quieres mejorarte –

-s-si eso creo- caminaba a paso lento, tambaleándose un poco-

-zuko! – se dio vuelta apenas- lo que hiciste en ba sin se –

-fue muy peligroso lo se-

-estoy muy orgulloso- su sobrino sonreía de una forma que nunca vio, de agradecimiento, quizás por fin estaría tranquilo con sigo mismo.

Se recostó con una sonrisa, ahora las cosas mejorarían, al siguiente momento que abrió sus ojos todo estaba oscuro, pero no tenía tiempo para asustarse, debía enfocarse en su realidad y salir de ahí esa misma noche, si lo descubrían...

Tomó un poco de comida, agua, algunas mantas y sus sables, tenía que detenerse a cada cierto tiempo esperando que el mundo parara de girarle, respirando, cerrando sus ojos, sentándose. Comenzó a pensar que quizás no fuera buena idea irse tan pronto.

-que harás?- se dio vuelta en pose de pelea, la sombra se acercaba y tomaba forma de un hombre anciano y gordo, en otras palabras el gran general Iroh.

-no lo entiendes-

-que se supone que es lo que no entiendo? que debes hacerlo solo he? ZUKO DEJA TU ORGULLO POR FAVOR!-

-no no es eso- estaba algo intimidado por su tío, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-entonces dime! maldita sea zuko no voy a perder a otro hijo!!!!-

-no lo entiendes- su voz era débil, desde cuando?

-QUE COSA ZUKO!!-

-QUE SI ME ENCUENTRAN CON ALGUIEN LO MATARAN!! NO -no quiero mas, entiendes?, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo gente, si me voy y me matan da igual pero no puedo permitir que maten a alguien mas… que te maten a ti, eres lo mas parecido a un padre que tengo y yo..- estaba mareado sintió una mano fuerte sobre su brazo evitando que cayera

-no puedo dejarte irte así -

-por favor tío...- no espero la respuesta se subió tambaleándose al animal, sintió como amarraban su mano a las riendas

-así no te caerás-

-gracias - apenas lo veía.

Solo había alguien que observaba en silencio la escena, un poco asombrada, un tanto consternada.

-zuko…-

………………………..

_**Ok, no me quedó como esperaba… pero en fin… espero que les guste, gracias por el apoyo y ustedes saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos… :D**_


	5. magnifico poder

Lo de siempre, lamento la redacción pero por sobre todo GRACIAS!!! 

_**Datos prácticos: cuando hablo de los hombres de Zuko, me refiero a los de su flota (primera temporada) que no me acordaba del nombre de ninguno.**_

**Magnifico poder...**

La situación no estaba bien... como diablos se suponía que iba a saber que era el hombre más buscado por la nación del fuego? Y digamos que "hijo del señor del fuego Ozai" no lo ayudaba mucho, era, después de todo, el hombre más odiado por _su _nación y por las demáses.

-esto me pasa por tratar de ser bueno- el bastardo de enfrente tiraba con fuerza las cadenas, indicándole que él era, en ese momento, la envidia del mundo entero, con un simple tirón podía romperle las muñecas.

Sí, definitivamente era el mejor de sus días, en especial si le agregaba la mirada de odio de los ciudadanos y lo débil que estaba su cuerpo en ese momento. No era el mejor lugar, ni la mejor posición, ni la mejor nada.

Eso estaba mal, y se ponía mucho peor.

El avatar se encontraba al lado del líder de la ciudad, como un maldito gran héroe... de un momento a otro la gente comenzó a lanzarle cosas y se sintió agradecido de los soldados a su alrededor, _quien diría._

-donde esta lee maldito!- miró a la mujer un poco sorprendido, tratando de recordar, la madre de lee, la mujer que lloró rogándole por su ayuda, que le dio asilo y comida, la mujer que protegió a su hijo de él.

-cuando-

-2 semanas y...- diablos, querían verlo rápido, no pudo escuchar bien, apenas pudo ver como la mujer lloraba resignada a perder a su marido y 2 hijos.

Buscaba la forma de comunicarse con ella, pero no podía, la multitud se agitaba cada vez más, clamando por su sangre...

_Diablos._

La multitud calló, sus cuatros jueces estaban de pie, viéndolo detalladamente, analizando cada centímetro de su inmunda sangre. El anciano mayor, katara, el avatar, probablemente un general o teniente, katara... _pero que demonios..._ la mirada de la chica era de una compasión infinita, simplemente frunció el ceño, enfrió su mirada y se la dirigió en modo "guárdate esa lástima", y sin más se volteó, mas no sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo, esa chica era...

-observen bien al hijo del señor del fuego Ozai-

risas, malditas y endemoniadas risas.

-contestarás este interrogatorio y nosotros veremos el castigo que mereces-

orgullo... eso sentía esa gente, orgullo de tener al _heredero _del trono...

_idiotas..._

-¿eres tu el hijo del señor del fuego ozai?- realmente idiota, tanto orgullo lo hacían ver patético, desesperado por alardear, pero ¿qué decía?... Ozai nunca lo consideró su hijo, y a él, ahora, le repugnaba considerarlo padre...

-su sangre corre por mis venas- las miles de voces se hicieron una, murmurando por lo bajo, comentando...

-entonces, ¿eres el heredero al trono?- el anciano hablaba con un tono superior... _ja! _estúpido...

-no- la multitud levantaba la voz confundida, ja!

-¿hay otro hermano?- el hombre estaba inseguro, cualquiera podía notarlo, que, aun encadenado, zuko comenzaba a llevar el control de la situación.

-una hermana-

y como la odiaba...

-ella, ella es la heredera?- no quería hablar, de verdad no quería, y la mirada de comprensión del avatar y katara no ayudaban.

-supongo- no estaba en condiciones de luchar, no podía, no quería, solo deseaba descansar..

_por favor..._

-pero ella es menor, tu padre-

-no es mi padre- lo interrumpió, logrando un murmullo aun mayor. _Necesitaba _terminar con eso ya!.

-pero dijiste...-

-es mi sangre no mi padre- no sabía realmente por que trataba de convencerlos de que no era como ozai, por que quería sacar eso de su ser...

-y quién es tu padre?- había perdido el tiempo, el tipo era un completo idiota...

-no tengo-

-esto es una trampa ja! Creían que me engañarían, la nación del fuego ha caído bajo debo decir-

Sip, El día iba mejorando...

Entonces, solo entonces, un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, algo no estaba bien y fue comprobado cuando un hombre, herido gravemente, _quemado, _gritaba con _sus últimas_ fuerzas.

-SEÑOR! SOLDADOS DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO EN LA CIUDAD!- la mirada de todos se dirigió a él, claro que venían por él, pero no para salvarlo de las garras inmundas de las otras naciones, claro que no... Azula quería otro destino para él...

-vienen por ti-

_en serio?_

-amárrenlo aquí, quiero que vea como su nación se vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas- reía estruendosamente, y la euforia de la gente aumentaba a cada segundo, ansiedad y miedo

_Mala combinación..._

Los soldados eran muchos, _demasiados _para un ataque de esa índole, algunos caminaban firmes, mientras que la mayoría temblaba de miedo... eso no estaba bien... los derrotarían de inmediato...

-LEE!!!-

Sorpresa, miedo y pánico.

_Prisioneros_

El rostro del pequeño lee era lo único que venía a su mente, las cadenas comenzaban a quemarle, y toda herida era algo secundario.

-NO LO HAGAN!-

-sabes que los vamos a vencer no? ATAQUEN! DESTRÚYANLOS!-

-SON PRISIONEROS!!!-

-si eso serán- el anciano se fue de su alcance, la sangre le quemaba por dentro, no podía hacer nada, lee era en lo único que pensaba, lee sonriendo, lee triste, lee diciendo que lo odiaba...

-ES UNA TRAMPA IDIOTA!- fijo su mirada en katara y en el avatar rogando que entendieran, que le creyeran.

_Por favor créeme..._

La chica hablaba de algo, el niño asentía y gritaba, estaban serios, y...

_Asombroso..._

Una inmensa ola, evitando que ambos lados se enfrentaran.

-son traidores, ACÁBENLOS!!- a esta orden, los soldados se asustaron y sus ataques eran débiles e imprecisos, el avatar + maestra agua + "soldados" nación del fuego igual a "no gracias"

La sangre le hervía como nunca, los de _su _nación estaban por ahí, esperando el momento indicado, cuando creyeran que ganaron, destruyendo vidas y esperanzas,

_Dios!._

El niño contenía a los soldados mientras la morena agrandaba la ola evitando que alguien atacara...

Increíble... 

Luchaban con más fuerza... quería salir, quería liberarse, las muñecas le dolían, le quemaban pero no tanto como su interior, sentía como el fuego fluía por sus venas, no se dio cuenta de cómo se liberó ni como salió corriendo lanzando bolas de fuego al que se le interpusiera. Sombras comenzaban a surgir, no venían por él, iban a destruirlo todo... estaba cerca de la chica cuando la vio, una llama en dirección a ella, solo supo donde estaba cuando desviaba la llama a otro sector, se miraron por un instante, nunca antes habían peleado de esa manera; defendiéndose el uno al otro, no había que pensar, no _podía _pensar... los soldados atacaban con ferocidad y el avatar hacía lo suyo... diablos... era endemoniadamente poderoso.

-príncipe zuko!- sus hombres! Sus hombres eran carnada!

_Maldita azula.._

Se sentía un poco extraño, estaba protegiendo a esos campesinos, soldados de segunda mientras el Avatar acababa con su nación. Pero qué mas daba, no había tiempo para pensar, debía encontrar a Lee, era solo un niño, no se suponía que viera esto… donde diablos estaba…

-zuko atrás!- un rayo se dirigía a él, lo esquivó a penas, pero la fuerza del ataque lo desequilibró.

-Azula- frustración, ira, rabia infinita… demasiadas sensaciones... y ningún medio de reprimirlas.

-qué ocurre zuzu, creí que ibas a estar ansioso de luchar con migo- el fuego le quemaba, quería explotar, no había espacio para relajarse ni para respirar, no _podía _hacerlo…Azula comenzó el ataque y no estaba preparado…

-zuko!!!-

_Lee ..._

Los incesantes rayos, apenas podía esquivarlos, _diablos_, era endemoniadamente poderosa… no sabía que hacer.

-oh vamos es todo lo que puedes hacer?- tomó al niño y lo colocó tras él, no sin recibir un relámpago, mas no retrocedió, su piel no era suficiente para apaciguar lo que llevaba dentro, quería gritar, llorar, correr, hacer lo que fuera necesario para sacar lo que lo estaba quemando.

-ve con ella!- no sabía por qué había hecho eso, ni tampoco por qué Azula lo miraba tan sorprendida, solo quería matarla… corrió rogando que el ardor disminuyera… juntó sus manos con las de su hermana, quien lanzaba rayos que solo alimentaban su ira.

A penas se separaron, pudo verlo… en sus manos pequeñas chispas salían de sus dedos, pero no reaccionaba, estaba completamente cegado… atacaba a Azula, y ella esquivaba, ella atacaba y él esquivaba…

-LIBERATE ZUKO! Deja salir el dolor y frustración! Hazlo ahora!- era su tío y sólo quería gritar, Dios quería correr.

_No más..._

Gritó, gritó como nunca antes, el fuego de los demás soldados era atraído por el ex – príncipe como si fuera una especie de imán, lo sentía, quería salir… fijó su atención en Azula y comenzó a atacarla débilmente, su ira era inmensa pero su fuego era fino…

-eso es todo?-

-cállate!- seguía atacando como si estuviera poseído, ya no era él, necesitaba sacarlo de su interior, lo quemaba…

-zuko!- no quería escuchar, solo sacarse eso de su interior… su fuego era cada vez más fino y letal, pero su hermana lo esquivaba fácilmente…

-ya entiendo porque nuestro padre siente tanta vergüenza- estaba en completo descontrol, lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

-zuko tranquilo!- katara no sabía por qué trataba de protegerlo…

El chico no escuchaba, solo atacaba, cada vez más fino, más débil, era de un color extraño, rojo, azul, no sabía bien… a cada ataque de Azula, zuko los absorbía…

Lo quemaba, lo mataba, necesitaba sacarlo…

-ya!- su último ataque y su sorpresa era… de su mano, el fuego era fino, potente y azul…

Cada vez que lanzaba un nuevo relámpago, más destructor era.

Azula se perdió entre la multitud, mas no evitó que destruyera una cantidad enorme de soldados solo para dar con ella. La rabia fluía por sus venas destruyendo todo rastro de razón y serenidad...

Cuando por fin la encontró, los hermanos desaparecieron dejando fuertes destellos, ya no había nada que perder, ya no _tenía _nada que perder...

-si mi padre estuviera aquí, se reiría de lo patético que eres tratando de salvar a estos campesinos- no aguantó más, lanzó a su hermana por los aires haciendo explotar toda su furia, trataba de calmarse, de respirar serenamente, de poder abrir los ojos sin que saliera fuego de ellos, pero era imposible, demasiado en su cabeza y en su alma, no _quería _soportarlo más.

-zuko!!!!!-

los ataques de los demás soldados se desviaban rodeando al ex – príncipe, quien giraba rogando que el dolor se detuviera, que su cuerpo se calmara y su alma se tranquilizara ... un monstruo iba creciendo alargándose de sus brazos hasta el cielo como si fuera un tornado, destruyéndolo completamente todo... sus brazos no eran suficiente para soportarlo y las quemaduras comenzaban a aparecer.

Los demás veían petrificados la escena. Un zuko fuera de control, un zuko _demasiado _poderoso, un zuko sufriendo, un zuko que deseaba sacar el dolor de su interior, la vergüenza y la frustración, un zuko _desesperado. _

-que no le pase nada- era lo único que lee decía, apenas podía ver, estaba asustado, de los brazos de zuko salía un monstruo gigante, sediento de sangre de la nación del fuego, podía verlo, lloraba, lloraba tratando de calmarse, pero sus lagrimas se evaporaban antes de llegar al suelo. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, sus movimientos eran más bruscos y un gigante bailaba en lo alto.

Sus _enemigos _atacaban inútilmente haciéndolo crecer, y solo ahí pudo verlo, 4 hombres impasibles y serenos, observando todo como si fuera un espectáculo, los reconoció de inmediato, 4 bastardos de la elite militar de la nación del fuego... el monstruo se desvaneció por completo dejando un centenar de heridos, una ciudad libre y dos brazos completamente desfigurados. Azula se retiraba, volvió su atención a los 4 ancianos, sonreían como si hubieran ganado, y su hermana... _maldita mujer_, era sádica, era tranquila, era serena, pero por sobre todas las cosas _no_ era decepcionada, _no _era furiosa, _no _había perdido... algo, simplemente, no estaba bien...

_Qué..._

-Zuko!- un mini hombre lo abrazaba, pudo reconocerlo de inmediato

-qué no me odiabas?- se puso a su altura y lo abrazó, nunca lo había hecho, pero quería protegerlo de toda esa basura de guerra.

-no te odio-

Rió, rió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía...

-príncipe zuko-

-será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no quiero que esta gente te tome como prisionero-

-si señor, y zuko-

-hn?-

-nuestra lealtad es con tigo-

_maldita sea..._

Como si no fuera suficiente vivir cargando su propio peso, ahora tenía a _sus _hombres en el mismo camino... _no quería..._

-todavía no te vas?-

El hombre se quitó una especie de medallón

_No hagas esto..._

-hay algo que deberías saber-

_por favor..._

-la gente en la nación está escapando?-

-escapando?-

-si, se supo lo que pasó con tu cicatriz, lo que hizo ozai y el por qué Iroh no llegó al poder, se cerraron las fronteras y hay demasiados prisioneros, ozai dio la orden de no tomar más gente de otras naciones-

-zuko, te odia-

Lo sabía pero...

-vete ahora antes de que lleguen más soldados-

-toma, mi vida está con tigo- le puso el medallón en sus manos, dio una señal y todos sus hombres se fueron. El avatar terminaba por acabar con los soldados que se resistían...

_Impresionante..._

-tus brazos- no se había dado cuenta, la imagen era horrible, estaban quemado, ya no eran brazos, era algo deforme.

_No no no no no no no..._

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en el dolor que atacaba sin compasión.

_No veas..._

Idiota y mil veces idiota...

_No veas, por favor no veas..._

-zuko déjame ayudarte- la chica intentaba acercarse a él

-yo...-

_no veas..._

-yo no...-

-ARRESTENLOS!-

-pero señor?- escuchaba al avatar intercediendo por él y la chica...

-lo siento son traidores, causaron que muchos soldados escaparan-

-pero...-

-joven avatar, no se preocupe, la señorita katara y mi sobrino estarán bien, usted debe comenzar su entrenamiento ahora mismo- miró a su tío, y de un momento a otro el dolor había desaparecido, estar encarcelado no era tan importante porque todo estaba bien...

Los encadenaron y se los llevaron, apenas caminaba y al parecer había escuchado algunos aplausos y llantos de gratitud, pudo divisar a lee en lo lejos con su madre, y solo por ese instante no habían más ancianos sonriendo ni azula tranquila, solo había quietud y un mareo constante. Estaba cansado...

Últimamente siempre lo estaba...

**Continuará...**

Terminé, por fin, me salió muy largo no lo esperaba, bueno en el próximo capitulo trataré de hacer más zutara... 

_**Cuídense**_

_**Y dejen reviews...**_


	6. esta nueva paz

**Este es mi intento de Zutara, espero que les guste.**

**Esta nueva paz...**

El calabozo no era algo que le describirías a alguien, paredes húmedas, hongos y una rendija para el aire. Tambaleándose llegó a uno de los muros, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo helados que se veían, refrescantes, placenteros. Necesitaba recostarse y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en eso, es más solo dejo de hacerlo. Apoyó su torso casi desnudo en la pared y el vapor que salía de ellas indicaba que Zuko, por fin, se estaba relajando.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y fuertes escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo.

Definitivamente no había sido el mejor momento para luchar.

-dejame ver- escuchó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al descubrir quien era la dueña de esa voz, había olvidado completamente la presencia de la chica. Katara sacó agua de una especie de bolso o algo así..

-te dejaron entrar con eso?- lamentablemente sonó _más _despectivo de lo que quería.

-como crees- le sonrió y no pudo evitar que su sangre comenzara a subirle a sus mejillas, como tampoco pudo evitar un repentino dolor de estomago y menos pudo controlar su mirada que rápidamente se dirigió al suelo. Ninguna de las piedras eran iguales, cuando se había vuelto _eso _tan interesante?.

-eres asombroso sabes?- el tono de la chica era, como decirlo, nervioso talvez?, y al levantar la vista pudo notar que Katara estaba en la misma situación que él. Ahora quería aire, error, _necesitaba _aire.

-puedes levantar los brazos a mi altura?- claro que podía, pero por alguna extraña y ajena razón no lo hacía, en otro momento la hubiera lanzado lejos y de acompañamiento hubiera gritado que el no se juntaba con escoria o con enemigos de la nación del fuego.

_Nación ja!_

-zuko- dijo serena

Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, la chica hizo girar el agua alrededor de sus brazos haciéndola brillar

_Asombroso..._

Se sentía tan bien, él estaba bien, una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero aun así, no fue indiferente para Katara. La chica se movía con gracia sobre sus brazos, mientras él se sumía en un mundo diferente, sin dolor, sin problemas, sin atadura alguna, solo el sonido de una gota golpeando el raso suelo.

-que haces- dijo mirándola incrédulo, estaba _demasiado _cerca.

-la energía que liberaste pudo causar algún daño, solo estoy revisando-dijo quitándole lo que quedaba de camisa, logrando lo impensable, un zuko ruborizado al máximo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a girar el rostro y obedecer sin decir una palabra, esperando que la chica se concentrara más en sus brazos que en su rostro.

-levántate- ordenó, y el chico o objetó, para esas alturas el rubor había disminuido, trataba de no pensar en _ella, _trataba con todas su fuerzas de remontarse a los tiempos en que todavía era feliz.

-ahora trata de relajarte- katara estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, ninguno de los dos quería tener su mente en el calabozo, ninguno de los dos podía evitar temblar al _estar _ahí.

Una nueva sensación de bienestar lo embargaba, el sonido de agua fluyendo de aquí a allá era, como decirlo, placentero. No _quería_ que se acabara nunca, pocas veces se había sentido así, muy pocas a decir verdad.

-listo- dijo katara y una extraña decepción se adueñó de Zuko.

-gracias- respondió sin mirar.

El tiempo pasaba _lentamente, _y una incomodidad extraña reinaba. Katara jugaba con gotas de agua sin hacerlo realmente y zuko miraba las paredes, techo, suelo, y aun así...

-por que- dijo la chica.

-por que qué- respondió, sorprendiéndose así mismo, en otro momento no se hubiera dignado a mirarla si quiera.

-por qué nos ayudaste?- su mirada era extraña y le molestaba, katara trataba de ver a través de él, como odiaba eso, su tío lo hacía todo el tiempo y era detestable.

-por qué me ayudas?- la intención de la pregunta era comenzar una discusión o algo así, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica terminara de analizarlo. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, katara simplemente sonrió y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela, como tampoco evitó que una nueva tranquilidad se apoderara de él.

-te duele el cuello?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo y juraría que un poco ruborizada

-ahora que lo dices, no es dolor pero si me incomoda- bien hecho, no estaba pensando en lo absoluto, que diablos le pasaba?

La chica lo miró un poco, se puso detrás de él, luego en frente, se movía con agilidad y el agua lo reconfortaba, era extraño, en vez de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar, no podía dejar de mirarla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron ninguna palabra hubiera sido oportuna, hacía mucho calor, por qué katara no se alejaba?, por qué no quitaba la mano de su cuello, por qué él no la alejaba, por qué se acercaba? Y por qué ella no lo alejaba? El agua que rodeaba su cuello fluyo por sus ropas, un lo siento habría arruinado ese _nuevo _ambiente.

Se encontraban demasiado cerca, no podía, no quería evitarlo. El contacto se hizo en segundos, despacio, con miedo a lo que vendría pero, que importaba el mundo?. Zuko tomó su cuello y la acercó más por su cintura, el beso era lento y placentero. Apenas se separaron ninguno quiso pensar, la chica tomó el rostro del ex príncipe atrayéndolo recomenzado ese nuevo juego secreto, las reglas eran innecesarias de decir. Porque ya no había más guerra, no habían más generales impasibles y no existía una Azula tranquila al ser derrotada, solo existía esta nueva paz y katara en frente suyo. Estaba todo bien, el estaba endemoniadamente bien.

-la comida! A la pared- gritó el centinela. Ambos estaban pegados al muro que les correspondía, ambos respiraban agitadamente, ambos sonreían increíblemente y ambos sentían el mareo ocasionado por tanta sangre en sus rostros.

Quizás solo quizás, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

**Continuara...**

no me maten!!!!! Es lo mejor que pude hacer :D, gracias por el apoyo y si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo seguir la historia MUY BIEN!!


	7. profundidad

Ok, al parecer esta historia va a salir más larga de lo estimada :D, espero no perder su atención... gracias por los reviews, que es después de todo para ustedes que escribo... creo que estoy mejorando la redacción y estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos un poco más entendibles...

**Advertencia: este es un capítulo de transición, pero absolutamente necesario para explicar el desarrollo de la historia**

__

Profundidad 

Leves rayos de sol entraron por la rendija indicándole que ya era de día, cual? No sabía...

-comida- gritó el centinela y con notorio desgano se levantó para colocarse frente a la pared, ahora estaba solo, la chica fue liberada momentos después de...

_Sonrojo_

Si recordaba bien era en ese lugar donde él y ella...

_Completamente__ rojo_...

"_No pienses.." _se dijo.

-listo- informaron desde afuera, _rutina estúpida _pensó y bostezando se dirigió a su gran banquete, era espectacular: pan negro y una sopa de dudosa procedencia. Ya había descubierto que si no miraba ni olía la comida, no vomitaría.

Al primer mordisco el estómago le pateaba suplicándole que lo dejara morir de hambre, un bostezo de vez en cuando y un esfuerzo constante por mantener los ojos abiertos, últimamente no estaba durmiendo bien, a decir verdad no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que durmió bien. El cuerpo le pesaba, la mente se confundía, no estaba en las mejores condiciones y ese pan negro?... no era mucha ayuda...

-oye- escucho levemente y simulando no poner atención preparó su cuerpo para un ataque.

-hey- era persistente, la voz le era familiar, y no sabía si era por el hambre o el sueño que no podía articular bien sus pensamientos como para recordar…

-zuko soy yo lee- esta vez si vio al pequeño y con una sonrisa le hizo notar lo gratificante de su presencia. También vio a otro hombre a su lado, quizás de la misma edad que él, quien buscaba desesperadamente la llave con que abrir la jaula. A penas lo hizo se sintió como un total idiota, el joven, al verlo en ese estado tan humillante lo tomó por la cintura y obligándolo a pasar un brazo por su cuello, dio por sentado que no podría caminar solo.

-tranquilo- murmuró Lee interpretando a la perfección su mirada de _yo te llevare a cuestas maldito._

-no fue mi intención- se disculpo apenado, le ofrecían ayuda y así los trataba?

Dios! No podían culparlo por desconfiar de la gente a esas alturas, y tampoco podía culparlos a ellos de desconfiar… que mierda debía sentir? Seguridad? Tranquilidad? Odio? Amor? Debía dudar de las personas que se le presentaban? Confiar?

_Maldita sea__…_

-escucha zuko, mi hermano y yo te llevaremos al lugar donde se organizan las resistencias- _idiota _pensó…

–tranquilo irás encubierto- _mas idiota aun…_sabía que trataban de ayudar, pero….

-lo que esta pequeña molestia trata de decir es que serás un herido de guerra, lo cual no es muy extraño en estos días- dijo el mayor revoloteando el pelo de su hermano con una gran sonrisa…

_Maldita nación…_

Tanto daño habían causado? …………..

……había causado?...

El tiempo era escaso, necesitaban salir de inmediato. Lo sacaron por un pasadizo extraño, era muy largo y con muchas vueltas… solo ahí pudo notar lo débil que estaba, se cansaba con facilidad y las piernas le fallaban constantemente. A ratos debían detenerse para que pudiera reponerse…odiaba sentirse como un maldito minusválido…

-no será difícil aparentar que eres un convaleciente- y el maldito bromista se transformaba lentamente en un tentador blanco de prácticas…

-lo siento- y por qué se disculpaba el bastardo ese?... se fijo ahora en lee que miraba tristemente, que diablos había hecho?...

-sabemos que estas enojado…lo siento, no quería decir las cosas que dije antes- terminó por decir el niño, intentó de sonreírles lo más sereno que su capacidad podía…

-me lo merecía _amigo- _se podría decir que prácticamente lo escupió, le costaba demasiado ser amable con la gente, y por lo general cuando lo era las cosas salían muy mal…

Quizás no era su destino ser amable…

O quizás…

-llegamos- admiró la vista, diversas plantas cubrían las rocas y el agua que brotaba de ella…era simplemente _hermoso… _

Caminaron entre los muros, atravesando grietas extrañas y engañadoras, en el transcurso Lee lo ayudaba a vestirse. Las ropas eran de algún soldado _dado de baja_, estaban quemadas y sucias y un paño ensangrentado fue el toque final de su disfraz, ahora nadie vería su ojo marcado, eso sí que se sentía raro…

El caminar como si estuviera herido de guerra no le fue complicado, logrando una actuación de la cual nadie podría dudar si quiera un segundo…

A penas los vieron un montón de hombres lo tomaron, alejándolo de su apoyo… lo colocaron en un intento de cama y con una sonrisa les indicó que todo estaba bien.

La gente estaba muy agitada, esperando un nuevo ataque de la nación del fuego, el _"ya saben nuestra ubicación" _era muy frecuente y los soldados hablaban sin descaro de sus planes…

_Error…_

-los hombres están listos, será un ataque sorpresa-

_Gran error…_

No había sorpresas en esa nación, 100 años de guerra no eran suficientes para entender su manera de trabajar?

-hey zuko- susurró lee y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

-zuko dijiste?- el ambiente ya no era tan agitado como antes…

-no no no no mako- dijo el niño en completo nerviosismo…

_Un nombre más estúpido por favor?_

-esta bien, como les iba diciendo…- se devolvieron a su conversación _"privada"_, miró con reproche al chico…

-mako? –

-lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa- dijo rascándose la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír

_Que va…_

…

…

_Maldita sea… mako?_

-supiste del ataque sorpresa?- preguntó como niño que ha descubierto un gran tesoro… algo que se llama información…

-si algo escuché, mira lee debes ser más disimulado bien?- dijo resignado, el chico no entendía las indirectas así que…

_Traidor!_

Los rostros de los generales y de su hermana vinieron a su mente en un segundo, claro que sabían su ubicación, sabían todo!... querían comprobar el poder del Avatar… claro… un maldito traidor… un hombre que vendió su dignidad y honor para salvar su pellejo..

_Demonios…_

Las cosas no estarían bien… pero …

_Idiota…_

Todavía no sabía que buscaba su hermana en esa aldea, algo que se llevaron, lo sabía pero que?...

-ahhh- gruñó tomándose la cabeza rogando que así su mente se esclareciera…

Pero nada pasaría…

Siempre era así…

Cada vez que estaba a punto de descubrir algo, concluía mal y las cosas le explotaban en la cara…

De repente sintió una pequeña presencia a su lado e interrumpiendo sus reflexiones comenzó a robarle la comida…

Cada cierto tiempo Lee venía con una nueva información, que las tropas se movían para allá o para acá, que las armas eran estas y no las otras, y muchos datos que no le servían para nada… no quería participar en esa guerra, no sabía si podría enfrentarse a su nación… después de todo sus únicos momentos tranquilos los pasó en ese _endemoniado _lugar… errores… si eso habían cometido, pero eran su familia…

_Diablos…_

Cerró los ojos recargándose en la almohada, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba en una cama _tan _cómoda… las aventuras con su tío se le hacían demasiado lejanas y por lo demás dolorosas…

Estaba cansado…

Harto…

No podía simplemente no podía…

-zuko?- escuchó, el tono de voz, aunque inaudible denotaba cierta preocupación. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos

-tranquilo solo necesito descansar- respiró profundamente en un patético intento de calmarse…

Pero ya no era posible…

-LLEGARON!!!!!!!!- gritaron desde afuera y rocas ardientes destrozaban todo a su paso…

Le ordenó a Lee que buscara a su madre y se fuera con ella, en cuanto a su hermano estaba claro que lucharía…

_Es que no tendría tiempo para dormir?... _

Se levantó a penas quitándose las vendas falsas y la chaqueta pero no el pañuelo ensangrentado…

-20 minutos solo 20- gruño caminando lo más rápido posible a las afueras…

Al salir vio que el panorama no los favorecía en lo absoluto.

El ataque no cesaba, los aldeanos corrían por sus insignificantes vidas como míseras ratas. El _"herido"_ de guerra no se movía, su cuerpo estaba completamente estático, por otro lado los ataques no parecían si quiera rozarlo.

Se enfrentó a un ejercito entero antes?, como no lo haría ahora…

Miraba su cuerpo ya cansado, miraba la ciudad demacrada, miraba los soldados, pero lo que más miraba era en el fondo una carroza de la realeza. Algo no estaba bien...

-corran!- gritó uno de los hombres y el mundo entero era dominado por los soldados. Tenía que hacer algo... si no...

-cuidado!- gritaban, _idiota idiota y mil veces idiota _... que debía hacer? Ayudarlos? Huir? Que era lo correcto? Demonios!!! Esa era la razón por la cual estaba solo, no sabía distinguir, no sabía absolutamente nada, su mente decía _huye _pero la energía fluía a sus brazos preparándose para el combate... su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo...

_Espero que puedas encontrar la paz que necesitas querido sobrino_

No quería pensar, no quería nada de eso, Dios! Solo quería… solo deseaba…

Las casas ardían y algo se formaba en ellas, el chico expandió sus brazos mirando al cielo, tratando de encontrar una paz que simplemente ya no estaba…

_Katara…_

Sonrió, el viento atravesaba su cuerpo se quitó la venda de su ojo y de un momento a otro la ciudad daba lugar a un gigantesco monstruo ardiente. Se paró en seco y lo dirigió hacia los soldados.

Mueve la cabeza 

Las cosas no estaban bien, no estaba para nada recuperado, ya se encontraba _demasiado _agotado. Las piernas le pesaban y le era necesario utilizar todo su cuerpo para el fuego control.

Fue entonces cuando su ataque se incrementó y el peso se alivianó, no era él, alguien más, alguien como…

-tío...- susurró apenas

-aquí estoy... aquí estoy- respondió.

La sincronización era perfecta... los aldeanos se revelaban y luchaban con ellos, algo parecido a lo de Ba sing se... sonrió a este pensamiento, se sintió tan endemoniadamente bien…

Su tío a su lado… no era que se había recuperado de un momento a otro, pero si ayudaba bastante… manos arriba, alabando a un cielo que no quería despejar y los soldados arrancaban, esquivaban los ataques fácilmente, adelante, un paso más, otro y las llamaradas que les enviaban eran devueltos con creces.

_Seguridad…_

Si… eso era… se sentía seguro de nuevo…

-zuko atrás- ordenó su tío, y con gusto lo obedeció, ambas espaldas chocaban, cubriendo ambos frentes…

Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen…

No supo cuando la gente ya no luchaba, esos soldados eran un señuelo y el verdadero ejército los rodeaba y fue solo en ese momento cuando lo vio…

Majestuoso como ninguno, bajaba de su carroza real en el fondo del campo, su tío estaba en posición de batalla, en cambio él, él estaba en completa parálisis…

Una sola llama de su mano derribó a los cuatro aldeanos de atrás…

Unos hombres apresaron a Iroh, pero a él no lo tocaban.

Por qué nadie les dijo que el señor del fuego estaría ahí…

A paso lento se acercó a ellos, zuko adquirió una pose de batalla y con su mirada le decía que estaba listo para lo que fuera, o casi todo…

Todavía salía humo de sus manos cuando tomo por los hombros a su hijo y lo atrajo a sí en un cálido abrazo. No podría nunca crear una defensa contra eso…

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, era el primer abrazo que le daba en su vida…

Mientras los otros eran arrestados, él no se movía… no podía…y cuando creyó haberlo visto todo las palabras de su padre destruyeron todo rastro de defensa…

-vuelve a casa hijo- fue lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su padre…

**Continuará…**

_**Bueno… no me quedo para nada como quería pero que se le va a hacer… **_

_**La verdad es que no se cuanto zutara pueda hacer… la nueva temporada de avatar me descolocó por completa…Tomare algunos elementos de la nueva temporada ya que a cada capitulo nuevas ideas se me vienen a la cabeza…**_

_**Por otra parte (como en muchos fics) he sido desconsiderada…**_

_**Kodoku Serenity**___

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los próximos capítulos serán más bélicos y en ellos se descubrirán las verdaderas intenciones de Ozai, más que azula. Veras después de ver los capítulos, la imagen de la princesa se me cambió por completo.**_

_**Are demolition lover**___

_**Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, quien observaba a zuko lo sabremos después, quizás en el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Zukara Love**___

_**Te agradezco sinceramente tus críticas y de veras tratare de ponerlo más interesante, si alguna sugerencia tienes, son siempre bienvenidas.**_

_**GothicGirl-MC**___

_**Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado, gracias por escribir en esos momentos de sueño máximo :D**_

_**Mizuhi-Chan**___

_**Tu comentario fue uno de los que me hizo pensar más en lo que escribía, espero que sigas leyendo y que haya sido de tus expectativas…**_

_**Elizabeth Salazar**___

_**No se si lo siegues leyendo pero ese simple review fue el que me hizo seguir escribiendo aquí… gracias…**_

_**Bueno eso es todo… espero que les haya gustado… y como siempre…**_

_**Criticas y sugerencias en reviews :D**_


	8. Honor

**Aquí estoy reportándome... lamento la demora... estudios y navidad??? Mala opción...**

**Me quedó larguito pero les advierto que ahora es la decisión final de zuko... :D**

**Gracias...**

**Honor...**

_Zuko!!!!_

Despertó sudando y un escalofríos lo recorrió por entero, no había podido conciliar el sueño más de 5 minutos sin que la imagen de su madre se le viniera a la cabeza. Por lo menos no desde las dos de la madrugada cuando pudo darse cuenta donde estaba... en una gran cama...

_Su _cama… _su _pieza… _su _palacio… _su _vida… y por qué demonios no lo sentía así?... era un completo extraño en su propio hogar… tomó su cabeza con rabia tratando de entender que diablos pasaba en él… tanto tiempo, tres año? Cuatro? Ya no sabía…

_Ahhhhhhhhh _

Que no hacía otra cosa que dudar? Que era lo que quería? Qué mierda era lo que quería?

-joven príncipe el señor del fuego Ozai quisiera verlo en sus aposentos- le susurró un guardia, _su _gente le tenía miedo, _ja! _Traidor… eso era para su gente… y para el mundo? También…

-no es mi día- murmuró.

-perdón?-

-nada- sonrió.

El hombre se veía indeciso en la respuesta, como mucha gente en su presencia, como él mismo en su presencia…

Quería escapar, quería empezar de cero… diablos… quería…

-señor? Le traigo su desayuno?- dijo el guardia… _le traigo? _Pensó, hace cuanto no escuchaba eso?... hace cuanto tenía que batírselas solo?...

No… no solo… su tío había estado con él… su tío?

_Diablos…_

Lo último que recordaba antes de desmayarse era a su tío siendo arrestado…

Terminó de arreglarse, lo más perfecto que su capacidad le permitiera… sería su primera entrevista con su padre… sería la primera vez que hablaría con él…

_Tanto tiempo_

Demasiado…

-me puede decir que pasó con los prisioneros?- preguntó _distraídamente _mientras terminaba de ordenar su cabello.

-están recluidos en las mazmorras excepto el ex – general iroh, él se encuentra en una prisión especial-

-ya veo- murmuró.

-esta listo señor?-

Se miró al espejo por última vez… no era él… estaba _muy _limpio, ordenado y sus ojeras habían casi desaparecido… esa nación… hacía milagros con su aspecto…

Sonrió…

-sígame- dijo el guardia y él obedeció.

Caminaron por unos largos túneles, no reconocía ninguno… parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que circuló por ahí.

-aquí es señor… y- dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa -mucha suerte-

Sonrió...

Su respiración se detuvo al encontrarse frente a las puertas, suspiró antes de entrar, y sin que terminara de pensar en lo que le diría a su padre, los maderos se abrieron de par en par dejando ver un salón lleno de ancianos, de los cuales recordaba muchas caras y por lo demás _odiaba _muchas otras…

-príncipe zuko tanto tiempo- dijo un anciano, al principio no lo reconoció del todo pero ese maldito acento le indicaba que era el bastardo con el que habría tenido que luchar si es que…

-tanto teniente-

-coronel- dijo secamente

-coronel- repitió.

Por qué su padre lo quería con ellos?

-zuko… -dijo y mirando a los demás dio por entendido de que era algo privado ente _padre _e _hijo _.

No olvidaba aun lo que le había hecho a su madre, tampoco olvidaba lo repugnante que se sentía al compartir su sangre…

_Su sangre..._

-por que haces esto?- dijo fríamente, bastaba de debilidad, bastaba de humanidad, no _debía _olvidar que el hombre de en frente era un monstruo pero… tampoco _podía _olvidar que era su padre… y que por más que quisiera _aun _deseaba su aprobación.

-porque eres mi hijo-

-soy un traidor- dijo simplemente.

-tu tío es un traidor y tu-

-también- sentenció.

-eso quieres ser?- preguntó con extraña amabilidad.

-no claro que no- el corazón empezaba a palpitar a mil por hora y su cabeza amenazaba por explotar.

-escucha zuko, obviamente tendrás que ganarte la confianza de la nación y para que veas lo dispuesto que estoy de perdonarte irás a mi lado al juicio- dijo macabramente

-juicio?- palideció

-señor ya es hora- informó el guardia, y Ozai tocó levemente su hombro indicándole que lo siguiera, no dudo en obedecer...aun confundido.

Todavía le temblaba la mano cuando llegaron a su destino, su padre se detuvo invitándolo a seguir, en la pequeña sala estaba su hermana con una _maldita _sonrisa. Abajo el cuadrilátero y mucha, mucha gente. Eso no estaba bien

Últimamente... nada estaba bien...

-traigan al traidor- ordenó su padre con desdén, y su respiración se paralizo, que diablos haría su padre con su tío...

-aquí esta señor- dijo con énfasis el soldado, trayendo a un anciano encadenado y desnutrido

-señor- zuko estaba en un dilema, sabía muy bien lo que vendría, un gran espectáculo de parte del señor del fuego y él tendría que estar como espectador, podría hacerlo?, se permitiría hacerlo?

Ozai bajó hasta el _escenario, _desde arriba tenía la mejor vista... veía como el anciano avanzaba y era obligado a inclinarse ante su propio hermano, no podía evitar sentir el pecho apretado y un extraño nudo se formaba en su garganta

"_grita"_ se decía "_detenlo" _pensaba "_va a hacerle lo mismo que a tí, haz algo_" se imploraba y sus ruegos fueron escuchados, todas las miradas se encontraban con la suya.

-que ocurre príncipe?- dijo un anciano al lado de su padre - las costumbres...-

-las costumbres hablan de que un hombre debe defenderse en un duelo por la veracidad de sus palabras, y si no esta en condiciones un familiar deberá luchar por él- gritó en lo alto...los murmullos comenzaban

a crecer- sino el honor del atacante quedará manchado, es el código padre- se excuso, no tenía muy claro que es lo que quería... defenderlo? después de todo era la persona que más lo había querido, pero era

un traidor, o él era el traidor?

_"demonios" _

no tenía cabeza para eso, y ya había actuado contra su total consentimiento.

-este anciano no puede luchar padre. dijo azula, endemoniadamente calmada...

Estaba resuelto y todo por esa maldita conciencia... todas las miradas recayeron nuevamente en el joven príncipe que con _desgano_ en su rostro accedió a la petición implícita.

-el duelo se hará entre miembros de la nobleza...- comenzó el maldito presentador, como si eso del honor fuera un espectáculo de circo... que diablos sabían?

No podían entender que alguien fuera capaz de morir por algo? De no dejarse morir hasta conseguirlo?

Se encaminó lentamente, tomó su mano en un patético intento de calmar el espasmo que lo recorría... la última vez que había enfrentado a ozai realmente...tocó su cicatriz para no olvidar lo que aun era..

El público estaba eufórico, a cada paso del señor del fuego los gritos aumentaban, tenía miedo claro que sí, no podía evitar temblar, no podía evitar recordar.

Y un rayo de luz retrasado aclaró su mente... su padre lo consideraba una amenaza... desde el principio tuvo los minutos contados en esa nación...

_Dios..._

Ese era el momento que estaba esperando... esa era su oportunidad de recuperar su honor...entonces... por que quería irse de allí, por qué estaba petrificado.

"_eres patético" _escuchó a su hermana decir...

Este sería el momento de redimirse de tratar de hacer las cosas bien, estaba seguro de que ese era el camino, _rogaba_ que ese fuera el camino.

Su tío lo miraba conmocionado, y por nuevo que pareciera, la opinión de toda la nación y la de su mismo padre pasaban a segundo plano cuando se trataba de su tío.

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo calmando las convulsiones de su interior, quería vomitar...

Ese era...

Solo ahí...

Podría por fin dormir tranquilo...

_Por favor..._

Comenzaron los ritos, la típica presentación y las típicas miradas de indeferencia. Movía sus manos sintiendo la esencia del fuego del salón, _solo un poco más, _la señal la darían en cualquier momento, incado a espaldas de su padre con la respiración irregularizada...

_Solo un poco..._

-ya!- escuchó y adoptó la posición de batalla en un instante... no podía perder tiempo... no tenía ese lujo...

Su padre sonreía sádicamente...

Eso nunca era bueno...

Apretó los puños con fuerza y saltó hacia la derecha esquivando el primer ataque.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en un contraataque y saltó hacia atrás tambaleándose un tanto...

_Maldita sea..._

Si seguía así no podría devolverle si quiera uno...

Esperó...

Porque el próximo ataque no lo esquivaría, lo detendría y su padre se arrepentiría de haberlo engañado...

Ozai inspiró y sopló dejando ver una bola de fuego que tapaba por completo su cuerpo... no supo de donde venían los ataques pero eran muchos...

_Que diablos..._

No entendía en lo absoluto pero había tomado una decisión no se movería... ni un solo centímetro...

Veía las llamaradas en cámara lenta... y en ese estado desvió el ataque de su padre. Pero no pudo evitar el segundo que lo lanzó lejos...

-de veras pensaste...-

-cállate- gritó y de la nada un rayo aparecía en su mano y desaparecía en el cuerpo de su padre, estaba furioso, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más... su honor... su maldito honor...

Su padre se levantó como si nada, la mirada de ambos se endureció y la batalla se transformaba en un intercambio brutal de bolas de fuego que se agrandaban al pasar los segundos, ninguno se molestaba en esquivar, no importaba si eran lastimados, en su mente solo existía la imagen del otro en el suelo...

Sin embargo...

No estaban a la par...

A cada minuto los ataques eran neutralizados por el otro, dejando ver inmensas llamas dignas solo de la realeza, pero el cansancio... eso era otra cosa... Ozai no se veía mal, no a sí su hijo, la desventaja era notoria el cuerpo de zuko estaba utilizando los últimos rastros de energía y sus ataques no eran los de antes, más que eso se habían convertido en una desesperada maniobra para evitar que su padre lo cremara vivo. Ya no avanzaba, retrocedía, ya no pensaba en derrotar a su padre sino en querer terminar la batalla.

Maldito cobarde se decía 

_Mierda Zuko _pensaba

_Haz algo imbésil _se rogaba

Las cosas no iban bien y el señor del fuego comenzó a disfrutar eso. En su rostro una endemoniada sonrisa. Zuko estaba en el suelo. Podía notar complacido como su hijo se concentraba en como respirar intentando, patéticamente, levantarse

-hijo..- dijo de forma _paternal_

-no me llames así- interrumpió, implorándole a su cuerpo, como nunca antes, que no se desvaneciera en ese momento.

Apenas se levantó, su padre, aun no satisfecho, reanudó su tarea y él, él solo se preocupaba de no caer. Cuando pudo avanzar lo suficiente zuko le devolvió su propio ataque, pero aun así, era el hijo quien apoyaba su rodilla en el suelo y era el padre quien se preparaba para el último ataque según todos, el último, lo que debió pasar hace años... el último escarmiento...

El chico, por su parte, esperaba resignado el ataque final, contra sus deseos, como hartas veces había actuado, la imagen suya y de su tío riendo apareció en su mente, logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

-mierda- dijo, apunto de terminar con su propia vergüenza y el maldito se levantaba?, es que acaso su hijo no se moría nunca? Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, el bastardo sonreía como un maldito ganador.

_Control _recordó.

El control no era crear grandes llamaradas, control era hacer el fuego parte de uno.

_Control _pensó.

Abrió sus brazos en provocación y con un movimiento el fuego de las antorchas del salón se alargaban en un sinfín de hilos rodeando a su padre.

Los ojos se le nublaban, no era él, algo naranjo atacaba a un hombre en frente suyo, ya no podía pensar ni cohesionar, no era él quien movía aquellos hilos, pero si los sentía como nunca antes, hasta el último gramo, era algo con vida propia que se moldeaba según su necesidad, no movía músculo alguno y su mirada perdida daba a entender que estaba al borde de la inconciencia. No podía ni quería más, imágenes confusas inundaban su cabeza mientras una danza naranja atosigaba a una sombra en frente suyo, no sabía que era, no sabía nada, no pensaba, no veía, no escuchaba nada más que el fuego cortando el aire en un baile mortal, no quería despertar...

Algunas llamas se dirigían al chico que ya no estaba ahí, pero no alcanzaban a tocarlo cuando otra más grande aparecía en su defensa. No era su tío, no era su hermana, solo él... y la gente de su nación acababa de entender el por qué alguna vez había sido heredero del trono...

Aunque la humanidad pudo más que la voluntad...

Ozai, con la respiración agitada y varias zonas rojas en su cuerpo, contemplaba a su hijo boca abajo completamente inconsciente, extrañamente antes de caer, hasta la más pequeña presencia de fuego desapareció por completo.

-señor quiere acabarlo?- preguntó uno de los ancianos.

No se atrevería...

-enciérrenlo, desde ahora será el ejemplo de los traidores-

Matarlo sería una opción pero...

-y el ex – general Iroh?-

-máxima seguridad- ordenó sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Aunque había recuperado la compostura y su común frialdad volvió a rodearlo, los devastadores ataques que había lanzado el menor lo intrigaban.

No podría matarlo hasta saber...

Pues su hijo ya no era...

Había muerto para él... y el antes una molestia ahora era un peligro...

Peligro vivo...

Pero peor muerto...

Dos hombres encadenaban al chico y se lo llevaban a rastras...

El murmullo colectivo de su público amenazaba a sus líderes...

Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles...

Y la invasión del avatar y sus amigos estaba a punto de empezar...

Mal momento para darle una lección a tu hijo no?

O quizás...

-señor?- preguntó tímidamente, un escalofríos repentino recorrió a cada uno de los presentes, el señor del fuego estaba diabólicamente feliz.

-prepárense- gritó y una sonrisa macabra iluminaba su endurecido rostro –hoy tendremos visitas-

Malditas sonrisas 

**Continuará...**

Me quedó un poco extraño pero era la idea... :D... haber algunas aclaraciones después de verle (por fin!) el rumbo de la historia...

_**Será 100 Zutara así que zutarianos sean bienvenidos...**_

_**Alguna idea o sugerencia por favor a reviews...**_

_**Kodoku Serenity**_

_**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de veras... quizás no te guste este capitulo pero los próximos creo que sí... **_

_**Crystalvioleta: **_

_**Tienes razón en cuanto a lo que es un fanfic y lamento la demora es que necesitaba retomar mi inspiración... nos leemos pronto..**_

**_fulldomination cambio y fuera... (una niña de algun review se comunicaba asi y me encantó :p)_**


	9. quien diria

**He vuelto!!!! Después de una larga crisis de inspiración ya terminé el fic en mi mente así que no debería demorarme mucho… tres capítulos más y listo… :D**

**Notas prácticas:**** este capítulo esta visto solo de dos personas… para que no hayan grandes confusiones… eso es todo **

**Lean y disfruten..**

**Quien diría**

Cuando por fin entro un rayo de luz a la celda, sintieron el metálico caminar de los soldados. Como ratas cobardes se acurrucaron en un rincón, excepto su líder. Esperando lo que entraría para confrontarlo… una decisión valiente para unos, estúpida para otros. Decidió que había sido la segunda al sentir su estómago en su garganta.

-atrás- ordenó el gendarme, pero no se movió y con notoria sorpresa noto la indiferencia de los soldados. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo aguantar la respiración esperando el momento preciso. Pero ninguna de las múltiples estrategias que abordaban su cabeza fueron necesarias.

2 soldados arrastraban a un muchacho no más de 17 años, desnutrido y completamente inconciente, con extraño temor los dos hombres unieron al chico y a la tierra con metal, después de todo había demostrado ser digno del trono, s poder era inimaginable y si despertaba… si despertaba sería mejor no estar ahí…

Así que…

Con el cuerpo sin energía fue unido a la tierra, mientras sus nuevos _compañeros _miraban con recelo al nuevo prisionero.

El líder espero unos momentos antes de acercarse. _Aléjate de él _escuchó, _el es el enemigo _ le imploraron. Pero no dio pie atrás. El chico en frente de él estaba en pésimo estado, probablemente no despertaba desde aquel duelo. Si era así no habría comido nada en esos dos infernales días.

Remojó su cabeza y lo hizo comer un poco de pan negro, pero aun así la fiebre no bajaba, su respiración no se calmaba y su delirio no cesaba. _Dios! _ No podía evitar ver a sus hijos en él y menos podía evitar cuidarlos como si fuera uno de ellos.

_Sus hijos_

Sus _niños _se encontraban en algún lugar de esa tierra desconocida, escondidos como cobardes.

-mierda- gruño, las cosas no habían salido ni la mitad de bien, cada vez que daban un paso, esa maldita nación daba dos. Encerrados hasta quien sabía cuando, sin saber el estado del avatar o de los demás y las últimas resistencias eran 60 hombres en Ba sing se. _Patético… _60 hombres? Contra todo el ejercito rojo? Que iban a hacer? Que _podían _hacer?

-atrás- gritaron y terminando de cerrar la última herida superficial obedeció, necesitaba todo su cuerpo si quería salir de ahí, porque tenía que salir y ver a sus hijos.

-coman malditas ratas- rió el soldado lanzando una fuente con comida algo entera algo descompuesta.

_Sus hombres _como ratas hambrientas se lanzaron hacia el plato como si fuera su última comida. Si, eso es lo que había hecho esa nación con el orgullo de la resistencia, los había convertido en miserables ratas incapaces de pensar si quiera. Pero él era distinto, no podía darse el lujo de perder la cordura si es que quería volver a ver a soka y a katara.

_Dios no…_

Tomó un poco de agua y de eso que parecía ser carne, comió un poco y le dio otro al chico, cuidarlo se había convertido en su única ocupación, al hacerlo se mantenía cuerdo y pensaba que diablos haría para salir de ahí.

Se recostó un momento tratando de no pensar ni recordar

_Debemos retirarnos! Es una trampa!_

Abrió los ojos sudando

_maldita nación maldita nación maldita nación maldita nació__n maldita…_

Vio con asombro y con algo de vergüenza que el muchacho lo observaba con estupefacción, luego vio el por que, su puño ensangrentado.

-no es nada- dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahí estaba, el hijo del culpable de su agonía, con la respiración agitada y la voz entrecortada, ojos vidriosos y fiebre segura, si ese príncipe había abierto los ojos si poder enfocar absolutamente nada. El techo ya no era techo y la roca ya no era roca. Casi no recordaba nada de su última _charla _con su padre.

_Traidor!_

Trató de levantarse pero fue en vano, sus piernas le temblaban como nunca y el metal que rodeaba sus pies, manos y cuello le impedirían caminar más de un metro.

_Batalla en la nobleza…_

Dirigió su mirada a un hombre que golpeaba su puño contra la roca como un desquiciado.

-nunca duermes?- dijo suavemente, por alguna extraña razón ese hombre que ahora le sonreía cansadamente le tranquilizaba.

-no me agrada debo decir- respondió con calma.

-a mi tampoco me gusta- murmuró.

-será mejor que lo hagas- dijo el mayor – apenas te mantienes as- trató de acercarse pero la mirada de zuko lo detuvo

-gracias por las curaciones pero-

-no seas estúpido, ví la pelea con Ozai y aun no debes haberte recuperado- interrumpió

El chico volvió a cerrar sus ojos, cuando lo creyó dormido fue y le dio un poco de agua. Le pareció oír un _gracias_ pero no podría asegurarlo.

Así continuaron los días, hakoda cuidaba de zuko, la inseguridad y el temor era el mismo, no sabía que había pasado con sus hijos, algunos rumores pero nada certero. El chico despertaba ratos, comía a penas y volvía a caer. Se debatía en la conciencia y no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. Cuidarlo era la mejor opción para olvidar el dolor en su pecho al imaginarse diversos escenarios en los que sus hijos y tortura estaban en la misma frase.

Estuvieron así durante días, zuko delirando y él cuidándolo. Ya irían los 6 cuando comenzó a responder con coherencia pero aun no…tenía que estar más fuerte y así… solo así podrían escapar, _necesitaba _escapar y asegurarse de que sus _niños _estaban bien.

_Mierda…_

A quien engañaba, ni siquiera podía moverse bien… tenía la pierna rota y quizás dos costillas…

_Inútil _pensó amargamente

Golpeó su cabeza contra el muro tratando de encontrar alguna solución, pero lo único que lograba ver era a soka o a katara muertos o sufriendo.

-un poco más- escuchó

Enfocó su mirada a sus hombres que tocaban el muro tratando de huir por él y luego vio al chico con los ojos cerrados calentando las cadenas hasta romperlas.

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y con una extraña luz derribó la puerta, sin importarle los hombres que corrían por sus vidas se acercó al hombre que lo había curado, lo tomó por el brazo y con algunos tambaleos se lo llevó.

-sabes por donde salir?- preguntó al que ahora se convertía en sus pies…

-tienes algún lugar donde ir?-

-debo encontrar a mis hijos- dijo severamente mirando al soldado en frente, la verdad era que zuko no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Pero el soldado no se movía, hizo un gesto y tres más llegaron.

_Diablos _

Las cosas no podrían ponerse...

-papá!- dijo uno de los soldados, por un momento no pudo respirar. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la cara de zuko al descubrir de _quien _era padre ese hombre.

-padre!- dijo otro y se lanzaron sobre el hombre a su lado, pero no todos. _Uno _lo abrazó a él repitiendo cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar… _muchas gracias _era al parecer algo que se repetía aquella _conocida _voz

-solo devuelvo la mano katara-

-bien debemos irnos entonces- dijo al parecer el hermano de katara… soko?

-padre tenemos un refugio donde ya hay varios podremos escon- soka?

-debemos…- si soka era su nombre, apenas los escuchaba, su mente divagaba en varios lugares, en su angi kai, en su tío, en su madre, ayudaría al avatar?, si…ya bastaba de confusiones, ahora estaba seguro…

-más rápido-

Si que lo estaba…

Corrieron por tuberías, pasajes desconocidos y por fin un cielo...

_Aire fresco _pensó. Aun no se recuperaba por completo. Cuando estuvieron seguros escogió un lugar tranquilo donde descansar…

Descansar de la guerra…

Descansar de los planes…

Descansar de su mente…

_Descansar…_

-me alegra que estés mejor- dijo una sombra entre los árboles

-a mi me alegra que estés viva-

-por cuanto?- preguntó

-no lo se- dijo suavemente mientras veía la figura de katara acercándose…

En un impulso impropio de él la envolvió en sus brazos…_ tranquilidad_…

-zuko que va a pasar?-

-no lo se- respondió acariciando su rostro.

Un cielo sin luna, las estrellas resplandecían como nunca y podía apreciarlas en los ojos de la chica. Sintió las manos de katara reposar en su pecho, mientras él la acercaba más por la cintura, acariciando una y otra vez ese rostro que una vez quiso encarcelar.

El contacto era necesario, pensar no era una opción y disfrutar era lo único que tenían en sus cabezas.

Con un extraño temor acercó su rostro al de la chica terminando con la distancia que había entre ellos.

Fue un beso lento, suspiros se ahogaban en sus bocas, katara subió las manos hasta rodear el cuello del chico buscando más profundidad, zuko hizo lo propio con su cintura recorriendo la espalda de la que ahora era dueña de su boca.

¿Qué pasaba? Un completo misterio, una extraña necesidad de la cercanía del otro. Un deseo ya imposible de contener.

¿_Amor? _No aun ¿_placer?_ no todavía ¿_paz?... _ninguno sabía lo que eso significaba desde antes de su nacimiento.

Extraño sentimiento, extraña sensación…

¿Quién diría fuego y agua unidos sin lastimarse?

¿Quién diría que un día dos seres tan distintos se necesitarían tanto?

¿Quién diría que su equilibrio estaba en el otro?

_Tranquilidad_

_Paz…_

_**¿Quién diría?**_

……………………………………………………

**Bueno… eso sería quedan tres capítulos y listo (por fin)… lamento la demora y lo mediocre que me salio el beso pero no soy muy buena con eso… las ideas abordan mi mente y esta espera de capítulos me esta matando!!! Jajajaj**

**Bueno eso es todo los veo en el prox. Capítulo…**

**Dejen reviews que son siempre un ayuda a la inspiración…**

**Fulldomination cambio y fuera…**


End file.
